Leanbox Candidate: Adventure
by UnimportantBeing
Summary: Vert deserves one, so why not? Edited it to become a reader-insert instead of Self/OC-insert. If you're wondering why there's [OC] in it - replacement for reader, since there ain't any reader in the characters.
1. TEASER

**Legend: (y/n): your name**

"Hello, my name is (y/n)… and this is my story… of how it all started-"

~FLASHBACK~

"I was just a 14-year old, happy with my family and friends, but everyone,  
including me, we were really naïve. I was too dumb to realize… the signs for a  
day so misfortunate. A pain that caused everyone suffering, pain, and grief."

* * *

The sun shone bright, the day is peaceful, and everyone is working really hard.  
Of course today is a perfect day for misfortunate events to happen, yet no one  
suspected a thing.

The whole village was wiped out in an instant, no one could even move to escape  
the tragedy. I, the lone survivor am now trapped in this black void, this abyss of darkness,  
I just wish that I could uncover the truth. If I could… then…

 **WOULD YOU JOIN ME IN UNLOCKING THE TRUTH?**

 **YES** **(Read the next part of the story: Prologue)** **  
NO** **(Stop reading this story)**


	2. CHAPTER 0 PROLOGUE

**Legend:  
(y/n): your name**

* * *

 **Prolouge START!**

* * *

Gamindustri…

Here in this realm existed CPUs/Goddesses, GUARDIANs, and various RPG-like monsters,  
and in this current age exist the CPU, CPU Pink Heart – Unifier of Gamindustri along with her GUARDIAN Ethan Reyez. But even peaceful times have a dark side lurking within.

* * *

 **Dream starts* Memory loads***

Sunlight has shown itself onto Gamindustri, waking most the NPCs except for John, who had been training non-stop since yesterday. "John! Wake up! Today's ranking day!" an annoying voice said.

'Urmph~ please stop shouting Cosni… we both know you're a voice in my head, so I can hear you loud and clear… but you're right. I should probably get out of bed now…' John thought while stretching. "Let's go!" both said in unison.

"Mom/Mum! Dad! I'm heading out" John said, walking out the door. "Hey~ look at your watch." Cosni said. 'What now?' John replied.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

"FUNK!" John shouted whilst sprinting.

 **-Time skip 'cause why not?-**

"Well, shoot! We managed to get here in time!" Cosni shouted.

'We almost got late though…' John pointed out, clearly trying to catch his breath while doing so.

"Don't be such a party pooper and needless to say… THAT. WAS. EPIC! You might as well be a rank-S GUARDIAN." Cosni celebrated.

'Don't say things that can and will jinx us!' John tried shushing Cosni.

"Nah, there won't be any jinxing. It's too peaceful.~" Cosni mused.

'STOP. ASKING. FOR. IT.' John warned Cosni.

While Cosni and John were having their "little talk" the superiors were showing up, one by one, and when they were all there, an announcer came in and announced the ranks of the new graduates.

 **-Time skip 'cause I said so-**

"Damn… rank-A huh?"

'Well we were close, and apparently, we had the highest score, it just seems that we just have to work harder!' John thought with determination in his eyes.

"Alerting all nearby rank-A GUARDIANs! Please report to the guild now" said the same announcer from earlier.

"Already? Yahoo!" Cosni shouted… in John's mind.

"Let's just… go…" John remarked.

 **-Time skip, come at me bro-**

"We're gonna cut the chase. We called all of you here for one mission, and that is for all of you to investigate the current situation of Leanbox. You know, about the missing children and everything pertaining that."

"Wait missing children? Don't they usually disappear from our village?" Cosni wondered.

'Now that you mention it… you're right! But I have a really bad feeling about this…' John told Cosni.

'Wait.. where do we even start?'

"For starters… how about our village?" Cosni said.

 **-Time skip, now I'm the one getting annoyed-**

"Nothing! No clues! No leads! and we have no time! Damn… this is actually frustrating!" John angrily stated currently venting out his frustrations at the pebble in his path.

"Whoa, calm yourself dude, I'm sure you're just worn out today, get some rest, we'll find clues sooner or later." Cosni said quenching John's anger.

"Hmm? Does it smell like fire?" John said sniffing the air.

"Don't ask me, I'm just your friendly neighbourhood voice." Cosni replied.

"Now I feel stupid… but seriously it looks like it's coming from…"

"Let me use your eyes for a bit." Cosni said bored.

"OUR SUBDIVISION!" Cosni who just saw it now along with John screamed.

"CHECK THE HOUSE JOHN!" Cosni said oblivious.

 **-Time skip, don't mind me I'm just wasting your time.-**

"John" Cosni said.

"What the heck happened…? How did a fire start…? WHO DID THIS?! WHO F***ING DID THIS?!" John shouted.

"John!" Cosni repeated for the umpteenth time finally snapping John out of his monologue.

"WHAT?!" shouted the teen.

"Look in front of you." The voice stated.

'Huh?'

3…

2…

1…

"MOM / MUM! What happened here? Where is everyone? More importantly, hold on, I'm gonna call for help!"

"T-there was… a stranger… with black clothing… Silver hair… emerald eyes… a-and… y-you're the only one left alive… s-" John's mother whimpered while coughing blood and losing consciousness each word.

"...?"

"n… s-st…ay s…t-tr…ong…" and finally she lost Consciousness.

Silence filled the air and with every second, a cry of pure sadness can be heard, along with a certain voice who is currently looking at John with sympathy.

"… Hey…" Cosni finally spoke, breaking the silence. However, the air got heavier.

After a long minute John finally spoke up:

"… What?"

"If you were to die… yet… you were given… a chance at life, again. Would you… take it? Why?" asked Cosni making John get lost in thought.

"I… never really thought about it, no. I would take it, and I would pass on the teachings to create a new generation of hope for the people of Gamindustri." John remarked without tearing up anymore.

"Wait… why are you asking this?" John exclaimed.

"What's wrong with asking questions?" Cosni said innocently.

"Never mind… let's just find the person responsible for this." John said as the scene starts to fade.

 **Memory saves* Dream ends***

* * *

 **(y/n)'s POV**

'What a weird dream… Vert-nee, where are you?'

 **Note from the author:**

 **Hope this satisfied you all, and sorry if this wasn't uploaded sooner, it's because I hesitate, like a lot, so I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner… also this is a male reader insert with you being the CPU Candidate of Leanbox. Hope you all have a great day. -UnimportantBeing**


End file.
